Cassandra-Rachel Relationship
The Cassandra-Rachel Relationship, commonly known as Julyberry, Casschel, or Cassanchel, is the friendship and formal rivalry between Rachel Berry and her NYADA dance teacher Cassandra July. They become friends somewhere between 4x22 and 5x6. Episodes S4= Rachel and Cassandra first meet in the dance studio of NYADA. Rachel offends Cassandra because of the way she was looking at her. She stops the music to ask Rachel why she rolled her eyes because of what she has just said to "Muffin Top", a student in Cassandra's class. Cassandra says, "I bet you were a big star in Iowa" to which Rachel replies, "I'm from Ohio". Cassandra then says that the fact she's from Ohio is even worse. Cassandra calls for the music to start again and while dancing, Rachel falls and Cassandra goes to her to give a big welcome to her to New York, saying that she sucks. Brody tells Rachel that Cassandra can be tough, but her tough ways can sort of motivate Rachel, because it brought Brody to Broadway. Later in the episode, Cassandra continually calls Rachel "Little Miss David Schwimmer" or "Schwimmer," implying that she looks like the female version of Ross from Friends, and when Rachel is practicing Cassandra continually teases her. When Rachel asks why Cassandra is picking on her, she denies it saying that she's motivating Rachel. Rachel then looks at Miss July with a twisted face and Cassandra asks what's the problem now to which Rachel explains she can smell alcohol on her breath. This quietens the class and as Cassandra quickly covers it up saying it was "Listerine" she tells the class that although she isn't much of a wide-eyed ingenue anymore, she can literally dance circles around everyone of them, leading to the performance of Americano/Dance Again. Rachel watches Cassandra perform with other NYADA students and is shocked by her talent. Class is dismissed after this. Towards the ending of The New Rachel, Rachel is seen yet again in Cassandra's class, and Cassandra asks Rachel to do spins twice, on the second one saying that it was "slightly better." "Are you gonna roll your eyes again?" asks Cassandra to Rachel and Rachel says she won't. "I'll continue working hard until I'm the best student here." Cassandra says she loves Rachel's spirit and guts that she has fun making those students with spirit's time a living hell. Rachel looks worried and upset after this comment. (The New Rachel) Rachel is first seen in this episode, in a NYADA class with Miss July. Cassandra is teaching them the tango. Cassandra says the first thing they have to understand is, the tango is all about sex. She points the stick at Rachel quickly and tells everyone to partner up. Rachel optimistically looks at a boy next to her, but he quickly moves away before Rachel has a chance to be his partner. Rachel is all alone with no partner for the tango. She looks at Cassandra confusingly as Cassandra says "Now you Schwimmer, keep practicing those jazz hands for me back in the corner." Rachel quickly says that if she's ever going to play Evita, she's going to have to learn how to tango. Cassandra then says that she can't because the class is short of boys and a girl needs to sit out. She adds that Rachel hasn't got enough sex appeal to pull of a creditable tango because Rachel is awkward and intentitive with her body and that Rachel moves like she's ashamed of it. As Cassandra goes back to the class, Rachel looks offended. Later, Kurt and Rachel have a chat back at their apartment, and when Kurt hears that Rachel's dance instructor is Cassandra July, he explains to Rachel the story behind Cassie July aka, The Biggest Broadway Trainwreck in the history. Rachel looks confused, asking "what?" Kurt explains that Cassandra was the it girl 10 years ago on broadway. It cuts to a scene where a YouTube video is shown of Cassandra, on broadway, but when a man in the audience's cellphone rings, Cassandra stops the show and says she won't continue till the phone stops ringing. Then Cassandra goes down to the old man, grabs his phone and throws it, hits it with a cane, and Cassandra's broadway job is over. The scene goes back to Rachel, "No wonder she's just always so angry." Kurt says that she can't give in to Miss July, for if Miss July wants sexy, Rachel MUST give her sexy. The camera zooms in as Rachel gives a large grin. Rachel comes to class late later, dressed up in stripped down clothes. Cassandra explains that she is late and dressed up like a wild, green underwear model. Brody accompanies her as Cassandra asks why Brody is here. Rachel explains the situation. Rachel says the only reason why she is dressed up like that is because she wanted to show Cassandra how sexy she actually is to play Evita, Roxy and Charity. Cassandra asks Rachel to show her what she prepared. Cassandra sits down, looking unsatisfied, but watches anyways. Rachel and the NYADA students including Brody begin to perform'' Oops!... I Did It Again, Rachel singing the solo while the others dance. A lot of sexy moves are included, tables used too. Cassandra continually watches unimpressed and a bit jealous. At the end of the performance, Rachel asks what Cassandra thinks and if she's ready to learn the tango. Cassa ndra sharply replies, "Yeah, you can memorize the routine, so what?" Brody then speaks up for Rachel, saying Rachel was incredible. Cassandra says that Brody was incredible, Rachel was instead, "okay." She says that the song was garbage and asks who idea it was to perform it. When Cassandra tells Rachel the levels that are appropriate for Rachel's sex appeal, Rachel bursts out. "You're just jealous of me! Of all of us!" Brody tries to stop her, but Rachel continues her rant. "No, because we have our entire careers ahead of us, and yours ended before it even began, we're the future, and you're just some YouTube joke!" Rachel says without stopping. Cassandra is speechless at this point, her devilish smile, wiped from her face. She orders for Rachel to get out of her class; and Rachel, shocked, storms out, Brody following her. Cassandra is seen practicing some dance moves at NYADA in front of a mirror when she sees Rachel behind her. Cassandra says "I'm working." Rachel apologizes for all the things she had said to Miss July for they were completely wrong and out of line. Rachel says she felt like Cassandra was picking on her for no reason. Cassandra tells Rachel to stop talking. "Look. You lost it and you lashed out. Same as I did ten years ago. Except, all it took for you to snap was a little honest feedback and excuse me, dance class. And you expect to make it on broadway? Where all there is is scrutiny and judgement? And what if someone taped you a little earlier? And posted it on the internet? You'd never get cast...You have one chance... You screw it up... You're done...You're that crazy actress...And why would anybody want to work with you?" Cassandra says while she moves. Rachel looks disappointed and regretful as Cassandra lectures her. Rachel says Miss July was good and Cassandra said that she was great and asks Rachel to come closer. "But it doesn't make a difference, cause I wasn't ready for the pressure. Believe me.. It's a WHOLE lot more vicious out there than it is in here, that's why I pick on my students. I want them to be ready..." Cassandra says. While she says this, Rachel assists her as she does a few stretches. Cassandra says Rachel is not ready yet and if she had a choice, Cassandra wouldn't let Rachel back in class because she doesn't believe in second chances and she knows they don't exist. Unfortunately for Cassandra, the school policy said that Rachel gets a warning. Rachel gives an expression of relief. "So you're in an on probation and dance duty. Handwash all of them." Cassandra tells Rachel. Rachel nods, as she is dismissed, Cassandra calling her "Schwimmer" again and telling Rachel not to forget the hamper on the way out. At the end of the episode, during ''Everytime, Cassandra is seen whispering to a NYADA student to go dance with Rachel who is seated alone. It seems Cassandra and Rachel's relationship has lightened up a bit. (Britney 2.0) In the opening NYADA scene, Cassandra brought some of her senior students in and gets them to pair up, and Brody immediately goes to Rachel. During their walk down the line, they talk about Rachel's off-Broadway audition, and Cassandra can't help, but overhear as her other students dance. After Rachel and Brody finish, Cassandra interrupts them and tells her that she is not tough enough. She tells her about her rough audition for the director, but Rachel insists she's ready for the opportunity. Rachel even tries to convince Cassandra to audition for one of the roles, to get her back in the game. Later, Cassandra walks into the dance studio where Kurt is helping Rachel for her audition and overhears them talking about the Grease musical at McKinley. When she wants more info, Kurt and Rachel give them a short backstory of how their exes are involved, but they still have several friends in it. When they tell her (while she works out on the bar) that it's on the coming weekend, Cassandra motivates them to go, telling them that it would be a great way to get closure (something Kurt is needing more), for fun, Grease, friends, or high school. When Rachel brings up the lack of money, Cassandra offers her JetBlue frequent flyer miles that she can't use after her Bloody Mary panic attack at 30 000 feet, resulting in the hospitalization of three flight attendants. She ends saying that she doesn't care what she does, but she's going to regret missing it. During the number There Are Worse Things I Could Do, Cassandra and Brody are dancing over sexually in the studio, since Rachel left to McKinley and therefore abandoning the plans Brody and Rachel made. During the dance, Cassandra sings about flirting with guys, already hinting she is attracted to Brody. At the end, they kiss on the piano. After Rachel has a breakdown from the musical, she runs to the washroom and calls Brody, but is caught off guard when Cassandra picks up. When she asks for Brody, Cassandra tells her he's in the shower, and is unavailable. When Rachel doesn't quite understand, Cassandra immediately rubs it in her face, telling her how she spent the time with him and that he ended up at her place where she slept with him. Then she begins to insult Rachel directly, telling her that she needed a reality check and that she never left the game. Cassandra continued for a couple of words until Rachel hung up on her. (Glease) When Rachel is explaining why she is angry at Brody for sleeping with Cassandra, she mentions that the two of them are mortal enemies. (Thanksgiving) At the dance studio, Rachel and the class are practising ballet with Cassandra watching over them. When she reaches Rachel, Rachel asks for a drink of water. Cassandra agrees and watches her walk off. Immediately Cassandra singles her out by stopping the rehearsal and gets everyone watch her, because that's what the real Broadway world will do. Rachel assures she's not being a diva and that she's just dehydrated, working hard, and she is getting better. However immediately brings her down to size insulting her stamina and comparing her to other students. Cassandra then comments how she won't keep up, but immediately Rachel fires back that she's been able to keep up with her and what she throws at her. Then they hit their climax: Cassandra tells her that she doesn't understand her teaching, and Rachel tells her she doesn't know how talented she is. They battle it out performing All That Jazz from Chicago. Neither of them hold back as shown during the performance when Rachel even gestures a drinking motion during her line "Is where I store the juice," referring to Cassandra's drinking problem. When they finish, Cassandra continues to tear into Rachel some more. Rachel admits that she's not as good of a dancer Cassandra is, but she is a better singer. Cassandra questions her mind set, whether she is self-confident or delusional, but Rachel tells her she doesn't care what anyone thinks and it's what she thinks. Rachel then thanks Cassandra for helping her realize that she needs to use her voice to win the showcase, and walks out. (Swan Song) The two former "friends" of Rachel (those who were in Diva, telling her about the Funny Girl's new version) tell Cassandra that Rachel has been called back for a second audition of Funny Girl. After, Cassie surprises Rachel when she's practicing her lines for the musical, and tells her about the audition, which Rachel asks her about who told her about it, and she lies saying that was Barbra Streisand. She also notices that the audition occurs to happen the same day as Rachel has a dancing test, this is why Cassie changes the day to the next one, leaving Rachel desperate. After Cassie keeps making jokes about Rachel with her, she introduces her to a bunch of students. Firstly, she is afraid, but Cassie tells her that NYADA is a family and for that, all of them will help her with the audition, much to Rachel's surprise and the support they give. Cassie then performs Uptight (Everything’s Alright), and goes away. After this, Rachel presents Cassie with a gift: Debbie Allen's original cane from her role as the dance teacher in the film "Fame." Cassie downplays the celebratory moment she staged for Rachel as an NYADA tradition, but Rachel wants to thank her for pushing her so hard all year. Cassandra admits that she saw something special in Rachel on day one and wanted her to be able to endure the struggles on her way to success. Also in this episode Cassandra calls Rachel by her real name for the first time. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= Whilst Rachel is talking with Carmen Tibideaux about her time at NYADA she states she has put up with everything the school has thrown at her - including Cassandra, Rachel referring to her as a lunatic. This suggests their friendship did not last. (Bash) Songs S4= ;Duets ALLTHATJAZZZZZ.jpg|All That Jazz (Swan Song)|link=All That Jazz ;Related Songs *''Americano/Dance Again'' by Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull (The New Rachel) *''Oops!... I Did It Again'' by Britney Spears (Britney 2.0) *''There Are Worse Things I Could Do'' from Grease (Glease) *''Uptight (Everything’s Alright)'' by Stevie Wonder (Wonder-ful) Trivia *Cassandra calls Rachel many mean nicknames such as Little Miss David Schwimmer or platypus. *It is revealed in Britney 2.0 that the reason why Cassandra picks on Rachel and her students is to try and motivate them so they can avoid being a trainwreck in the Broadway business like herself 10 years ago. The video of Cassandra's fall in the business is shown when Kurt and Rachel speak about her at their apartment. *Both have had a romantic/sexual involvement with Brody. Gallery July.gif Actually ohio.gif Evenworse.gif Julyberry.png Kate Hudson Glee Season 4 Episode 6 7s0nKO43Lnnl.jpg RachelCassandraAllThatJazz.gif tumblr_mev9rbfuwb1qbxw0oo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr macv0iYpGg1rgtggzo5 500.jpg Reg 1024.glee5.mh.110112.jpg NEhtMmdUaEVvWUUx o glee---cassandra-july-meets-rachel-berry-in-the-new-.jpg Lea+Michele+Pajamas+Intimates+Bodysuit+q3xn4hwUanbl.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+4+Episode+6+i7RBq0TovKex.jpg Kate+Hudson+Glee+Season+4+Episode+6+ 5pIgureCCdl.jpg Imagessdfsdfs.jpg Glee-season-3-cassandra-hates-rachel-s-snobbish-attitude.jpg Glee-4-09-rachel-and-cassandra-s-showdown.jpg Cassandra July All that Jazz.jpg 406GLEEGleasescene10576--4090576465881060903.jpg 56E7BE4842D3C4757F19265835E4 h498 w598 m2.jpg 6b28edbc-9219-413f-8f05-74f184ce83c0.jpg Julyberry.gif Tumblr mm7bnjE7fw1qctfyqo4 250.gif Tumblr mm7bnjE7fw1qctfyqo6 250.gif Tumblr mm7bnjE7fw1qctfyqo5 250.gif Tumblr mm7bnjE7fw1qctfyqo2 250.gif Tumblr mm7bnjE7fw1qctfyqo3 250.gif Tumblr mm7bnjE7fw1qctfyqo1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-05-03 om 22.14.31.png.jpg tumblr_maok6f01iQ1r6y67yo1_250.gif tumblr_maok6f01iQ1r6y67yo2_250.gif tumblr_maok6f01iQ1r6y67yo4_250.gif tumblr_maok6f01iQ1r6y67yo5_250.gif tumblr_maok6f01iQ1r6y67yo6_250.gif tumblr_mapgzhMSh11qcr3t8o1_250.gif tumblr_mapgzhMSh11qcr3t8o3_250.gif tumblr_mapgzhMSh11qcr3t8o4_250.gif tumblr_mapgzhMSh11qcr3t8o6_250.gif 55julyberry.gif Lol rach's face julyberry.gif Glease 406 julyberry.gif 333julyberry.gif 222julyberry.gif Betterdancer julyberry.gif Glease julyberry.gif Scared rachel julyberry.gif B2.0 julyberry.gif TNR1 julyberry.gif Ishipit julyberry.gif 22 julyberry.gif Haha wanky!julyberry.gif Dance cuties! julyberry.gif Smiles julyberry.gif Danceroom julyberry.gif Wonderful!julyberry.gif Iusuallydontuploadrepeatedgifs but whatever thisistoocute hug julyberry.gif Progress julyberry.gif Wanky - julyberry.gif Allthatjazz -julyberry.gif Awww cuteeeeeeee! cassandra hugs rachel julyberry.gif Hug rachel julyberry.gif Awww thisissocute julyberry.gif Flexible!julyberry.gif TNR julyberry.gif Okay xD julyberry.gif Theirduet julyberry.gif B20 julyberry.gif Thatsbetter julyberry.gif julyberry gobr.jpg|Julyberry GOBR Tumblr n23nzdKq9Z1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n23nzdKq9Z1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n23nzdKq9Z1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n23nzdKq9Z1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n23nzdKq9Z1ra5gbxo5 250.gif julyberrys421.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships